


Nothing Fucks With My Baby

by Dearly_Divided



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Overprotective Jacob, Pregnant Deputy, Soft(ish) Jacob, Traitor Rook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearly_Divided/pseuds/Dearly_Divided
Summary: It seemed like an innocent enough idea at the time, slipping away from her guards for an afternoon or even just an hour or two. It was a hot day and Rook was desperate to cool down - the fresh spring waters, those not tainted by the Bliss, beckoned.It was a foolproof plan, until it wasn’t.





	Nothing Fucks With My Baby

These days, it was rare for Rook to leave the sanctuary of Jacob’s Armoury without him or his Chosen by her side.

It wasn’t so much for her own protection, but rather protection for the life that was growing inside of her. If turning her back on the resistance and switching sides hadn’t put a huge target on her back, then carrying Jacob Seed’s child would certainly do the trick. 

Or at least that’s what Jacob had believed.

Rook hadn’t been quite so sure. 

“Whatever else happened… they were my friends, Jacob. I hardly think they’re out there just waiting for a chance to put a bullet in my brain.”

But Jacob knew all too well how tenuous that kind of loyalty could be, especially on the heels of betrayal, and no matter how you slung it, Rook had betrayed them, first in sleeping with him and then by staying with him. She might as well have spat on the grave stones of every resistance member and innocent civilian killed at the orders of the battle hardened Herald.

There was nothing kind or soft in Jacob’s gaze as he regarded her. “You willing to bet your life on it, pup?” His eyes dropped to her stomach, “His life?”

Sharky, Nick and Hurk, they might not have understood, but surely they wouldn’t actually try and hurt her, but the others… Grace, Jess or god, even Eli and the militia… 

When she didn’t answer Jacob just shook his head with a sigh. He strode forward, wrapping her up in his arms and kissing her forehead with a gentleness that belied the harsh edge of his words. “Either way, I’m not. This ain’t up for discussion, honey.”

The moment that pregnancy test had come back positive Jacob had had her moved, despite her vehement protests, for her own protection. It wasn’t ideal, it wasn’t what either of them wanted, but Jacob wouldn’t risk anything happening to her or their kid. He was stubborn at the best of times, but this was the one thing he refused to budge on, and Joseph and John hadn’t exactly been helpful in getting Jacob to see reason.

John had even gone so far as to suggest that they move her to his bunker, along with all the other expectant mothers of the Project. At least that way she wouldn’t be so isolated - ex Deputy or not, Rook had her place in the Project and it might be easier for her to heightened security and protection that her situation called for if she wasn’t alone. John had insisted that she’d be safe, he’d see to it himself.

But Jacob had refused. He wanted her close by, and truth be told he only entrusted her care to his very best soldiers, the ones who’s loyalty he had _personally _ensured. 

It wasn’t like she was a prisoner trapped underground. Rook had the freedom to come and go as she pleased, so long as she didn’t go anywhere aloneand she was back in the bunker by nightfall. 

It was frustrating, Rook wasn’t used to having a curfew, much less the three Chosen and their accompanying Judge (whom she’d affectionately nicknamed Smokey due in part to his dark fur) who shadowed her every move. And yet she couldn’t even bring herself to be mad at Jacob, not when she saw that relieved smile break across his face when he returned after a long day to find her safe and unharmed. There was an uncharacteristic softness in her soldier when he fell to his knees before her, pressing kiss after kiss against her belly, occasionally murmuring words too quiet for her to hear to their child. He might not come straight out and say it, but Rook knew Jacob well enough to know that he was terrified, terrified that she’d be taken from him, that something would happen to her or their kid - that he’d lose the one piece of happiness he’d fought so hard to have.

He made it hard for Rook to resent him. Every night he came home to her, swept her into his arms and took her to bed, spending hours reminding her again and again and again _exactly _how much he needed her. With Jacob, actions always spoke louder than words, and Rook never doubted, not for a second, that Jacob loved her. 

So she put up with his rules, keeping within the sanctuary of the bunker and helping out where she could. She might have been pregnant, but Rook could disassemble, clean and reassemble a rifle quicker than the best of them. All things considered the Armoury wasn’t a bad place for her to be.

And yet while she understood Jacob’s reasoning and accepted the presence of his Chosen at her heels wherever she went (even on the occasional trips she took to Joseph’s compound or the Ranch) she did miss having her own space, a few sacred moments of peace and quiet, just to herself.

It seemed like an innocent enough idea at the time, slipping away from her guards for an afternoon, or even just an hour or two. It was a hot day and Rook was desperate to cool down. The fresh spring waters, those not tainted with Bliss at least, kept taunting her - all she wanted was a swim. She’d take her rifle and a radio, by now she knew the Whitetails like the back of her hand, and if she was smart about it she could be out and back before anyone even noticed that she was gone.

It was a foolproof plan, until it wasn’t.

Sneaking past her guards had been easy enough, she might have been pregnant, but they’d forgotten that she was still the Deputy who had managed to liberate outpost after outpost without ever raising an alarm. Her presence had become a fixture in the bunker, and no one raised an eye as she strode about gathering her supplies. 

No one thought to question where she was going as she walked right out past the bunker’s blast doors. Rook was the Herald’s girl - not a prisoner or a bargaining chip, she was free to go where she pleased, and if she went alone, then surely that was at the behest of their respected leader. 

Rook could barely contain her grin as she strolled away from the Gate, relishing in the cool breeze that caressed her bare skin. If Jacob found out he’d be furious, but it would be worth it for just an hour where she could be alone with her thoughts under the fresh mountain air. 

Surely as a woman in the seventh month of her pregnancy, Rook had earned a small reprieve from Jacob’s stifling rules, hadn’t she? She was entitled to a little time by herself, and it wasn’t like she was some kind of defenceless little lamb. She could look after herself and her kid just fine, thank you very much.

Perhaps her first mistake had been in believing that the Chosen wouldn’t decide to check on her during her afternoon ‘nap’ that she’d begged to take. 

She was five minutes away from her old favourite when the radio she’d brought along _just in case things got bad_ squawked to life at her hip.

“Pup, what the fuck d’you think you’re doing?”

Even Jacob’s biting tone couldn’t dim the smile on her face, not when the promise of a swim was so tantalizingly close. Bringing the radio to her mouth, Rook replied. “Taking an afternoon stroll, thought I’d go for a dip, promise I’ll be back before dinner, sweetie,” she said with a mischievous little smirk.

His answering growl sent a delightful little tingle of heat straight to her core. “Honey,” he purred the endearment, his voice low and livid. “This isn’t a game. Turn your ass around and go home, or so help me, I’ll come get’cha myself.”

Rook just snorted, rolling her eyes. She knew it came from a good place, but good lord that man was ridiculously overprotective. “Jake, I love you, but you need to relax. I’m going for a swim, not launching an all out attack on the resistance. Me and the kid are gonna be fine. I brought my rifle and everything, I’m not an idiot.” 

“Rook-”

She sighed, cutting him off. “I just wanted an hour to myself. It’s ridiculously hot, the bunker is stifling, I’m seven months pregnant with your child and my entire body aches - I couldn’t _breathe _down there. It’s just an hour, Jacob, I promise I’ll-” 

_Thwack._

A searing pain shot through her thigh. Rook gave a choked gasp as she fell to her knees, dropping the radio as her hands reached for the arrow embedded in her hamstring. “Oh, _fuck!_”

_Thwack._

This time Rook couldn’t hold back her scream as a white hot and agonising bolt tore through her shoulder, the impact knocking her into the dirt.

Distantly, Rook heard Jacob’s voice bellowing from the radio, but she couldn’t piece together his words, not when her head was swimming in a red haze of pain. Instinctively, her uninjured arm wrapped around her waist, cradling her pregnant belly. He was safe, unhurt for the time being - a small miracle. Swallowing back another grunt of pain, Rook gritted her teeth and rolled over onto her side and curled up as best she could, her eyes scouring the rocky outcrop above her to find the threat.

All she saw was a flash of olive green as a hooded figure darted up over a boulder and out of sight, but that in itself was enough. It wasn’t like she didn’t recognise the feather fletching on the arrows sticking out of her, hadn’t helped pry them from the corpses of dead peggies herself. 

It wasn’t like the huntress to miss her mark. 

“Rook for fuck’s sake, answer me!” Jacob’s wild, panicked voice broke through her reverie. “What happened?! Where are you?! FUCKING TALK TO ME!” There was a shuddering sound on the other end of the line, and when he spoke again his voice his voice was much softer, the raw agony and desperation bleeding through, “Please honey, please talk to me. Please be okay…”

Another stab of pain, this one entirely unrelated to her wounds, ripped through her heart. 

Wincing, Rook fumbled for the radio, bringing it once more to her lips. “If I tell you-” another gasp of pain, followed by a hollow laugh, “Do you promise not to say ‘Told you so’?”

Rook wasn’t imagining the strangled, half relieved half exasperated chuckle that broke through the airwaves. “Tell me where you are, pup, and we’ll talk about it.” There was a short, pregnant pause, the tension thick in the air despite their distance. “Are you both…” he trailed off uneasily, but Rook understood what he couldn’t bring himself to ask.

She stroked her stomach again, closing her eyes. “He’s fine, babe. Me, on the other hand, I’m not doing so great.” 

Rook let her head fall back against the grass as she explained her location. 

“Jacob?” she murmured, gritting her teeth as another wave of pain crashed over her.

“Yeah?”

Rook took a shuddering breath in, willing herself to hold on just a little bit longer, “Please hurry.”

For a moment there was only silence, and she wondered whether he’d heard her message at all. Then, finally, Jacob’s quiet promise, “I’m coming. Hold on for me, Rook.”

_Always,_ she meant to say, but the words wouldn’t quite come.

By the time he found her, Rook was unconscious, lying curled on the ground, bleeding, her arms cradling her stomach, her radio lying just out of reach, her rifle still strapped to her back. Though he came with his men, he refused to allow anyone to lay a finger on her, snarling at anyone who stepped too close. Jacob worked quickly, his mind on auto-pilot, pretending it wasn’t the woman he loved beneath his as he snapped off the shafts of the arrows and hauled her up into his arms. 

Jacob’s chosen had never seen so much as a whisper of fear from their Herald, the solider and protector of Eden’s Gate. Yet the haunted look in his eyes as he carried his broken and bloodied lover home was undeniable.

It seemed that Jacob Seed was scared of something after all.

He didn’t leave her side as the Project’s doctors worked over her, not for meals, not to sleep, not at all. His brothers both came to visit, Joseph sighing at the sight of his soon to be sister in law in such a shape, while John could only clap his hand on Jacob’s shoulder and squeeze in some semblance of comfort.

“She’ll be okay, Jacob. They’re both gonna be fine.”

Jacob didn’t even acknowledge his words, he didn’t even lift his eyes from her face. He wouldn’t speak, not until she woke up. He kept her hand in his, his thumb brushing back and forth along her soft skin and didn’t say a word.

He lost track of time, it could have been hours, minutes or days that passed in that room, doctors flitting in and out along with his family, until finally Rook’s eyes fluttered open and she let out a low groan of pain.

Jacob startled, jerking upright in his seat as her eyes scrunched shut again under the harsh fluorescent lights and she shifted, hissing as her wounds protested. 

“Stop moving, you’re just gonna hurt yourself more,” the words slipped from his lips before he could stop himself. It wasn’t exactly what he’d planned to say, but he could hardly take them back, especially when those deep brown eyes of hers opened once more, her head tilting to meet his wide eyed gaze.

“Hi,” she murmured, a weak smile breaking across her face.

It might just have been the most beautiful sight that Jacob had ever seen. 

His heart skipped a beat, and before he knew what he was doing his lips were on hers, kissing her with a soft desperation, his hand coming up to cradle her cheek.

“I love you,” he whispered as he pulled away, his bright blue eyes fixed on hers with a burning intensity. “And I can’t handle the thought of losing you or our kid, so do me a favour and don’t ever leave my sight again.”

Rook’s answering laugh and the gentle kiss that followed didn’t exactly set his heart at ease, but that didn’t matter. She was going to be okay, their baby boy was strong and healthy and Jacob could breathe easy knowing his family was safe.


End file.
